Perdu en Traduction - Lost in Translation
by Mr.Comatose Likes His 6 Bucks
Summary: TRADUCTION. Castiel apprend l'énochéen à Dean. Dean initie Castiel à la culture américaine. Aucun des deux ne va sans difficultés.


Hey ! Donc voilà ma première fanfic traduite que je poste ici ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme elle m'a plus à moi ! 8D

Bien sûr j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire, vous le trouverez sous le nom de Balder12 sur Archiveofourown . org

(Ici précisément, comme il m'a demandé de mettre le lien archiveofourown users/Balder12/pseuds/Balder12)

**Genre :** Fluff, romance, humor

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Dean Winchester / Castiel

**Disclaimers :** _Supernatural_ appartient à la CW et ses créateurs, et la fanfic à Balder12.

Castiel n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle Dean voulait apprendre l'énochéen en premier lieu. Ce n'était pas comme si beaucoup de gens le parlaient encore, excepté pour lui, et si Dean avait besoin de traduire quelques vieux sorts, il pouvait le faire. Mais Dean insistait, et Castiel devait admettre que c'était agréable d'entendre sa langue maternelle de temps en temps, même si Dean la ruinait continuellement.

Il y avait dû y avoir quelque chose d'exceptionnellement difficile à propos de l'énochéen, parce que ce n'était pas comme si Dean était incapable d'apprendre une langue étrangère. Il s'était lui-même montré comme plutôt excellent en latin. Là, cependant, il semblait avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur. Il avait beau travailler dûrement, il ne s'améliorait pas.

Avec le temps, Castiel prit l'habitude d'agréer à tout ce que disait Dean en énochéen, le reformulant ensuite correctement, avec le faible espoir que Dean entende la différence et apprenne quelque chose. Dean pointerait le côté de la route et dirait "_Regarde, c'est troupeau de bêtes à lait_" et Castiel répondrait "O_ui, c'est un troupeau de vaches_". Dean observerait que Sam "_va gros cercle de mots, pour rechercher sagesse_" et Castiel répondrait "_Oui, Sam est allé à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches_". Cela n'aidait pas vraiment.

Castiel aimait suivre Dean quand il allait faire les courses. Les épiceries, en particulier, étaient toujours fascinantes. C'était comme des musées vivants de l'Amérique du XXème siècle. Castiel découvrait quelque chose de nouveau à chaque fois, et Dean semblait apprécier lui expliquer comment le monde humain fonctionnait.

En ce jour particulier, cependant, Dean avait décidé de pratiquer son énochéen en pointant du doigt tout ce qu'il voyait, le décrivant avec enthousiasme :

"_Oiseaux du nourrison_", dit Dean. "_Oui, ce sont des oeufs_", répondit Castiel.

"_Joyeuse eau brûlée_", "_Oui c'est du café_".

"_Le mot de Dieu_". Celui-ci prit un peu de temps à Cas, mais il dit "_Oui, c'est du pain_".

Quand Dean fit un geste vers une pile de boites en carton pastel près de l'entrée du magasin et dit "_ça petites figurines du lapin de la résurrection_", cela ne parut même pas bizarre à Castiel. Il avait déjà commencé à dire "_Oui, ce sont..._", avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune d'idée de ce qu'il regardait. Les boites contenaient vraiment des petites figurines en forme de lapin.

Il se tourna vers Dean et dit en anglais, "Le lapin de la résurrection ?"

"Ouais," dit Dean. "Enfin, le Lapin de Pâque." Castiel se contenta de le fixer d'un regard vide. "Tu sais, il vient voir les petits enfants, genre la veille de Pâques, peu importe, et leur apporte des paniers de bonbons, et de lapins en chocolat, ce genre de trucs." Castiel le regardait toujours avec des yeux vides. "Je veux dire, pas pour de vrai. Ce sont les parents."

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait un "Lapin de Pâques", dit Castiel peu après. "Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on dirait à ses enfants qu'un gros animal surnaturel va s'infiltrer chez eux la nuit et leur donner des effigies de lui même à manger." Il ressentit un peu de compassion pour la tendance humaine à terroriser délibérément leurs enfants avec des histoires étranges.

"Je n'avais jamais vu ça comme ça." Dean souriait d'une façon que Castiel n'aimait pas vraiment. Il ne pensait pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit de drôle. "C'est un lapin. C'est supposé être mignon. Je pense que les parents l'utilisent pour expliquer qui cache les oeufs de Pâques."

"Les oeufs... de Pâques ?" Castiel remarqua qu'il y avait des dessins d'oeufs sur certaines boites contenant les figurines de lapin. "Les lapins pondent des oeufs ?"

"Non, non," dit Dean. "Enfin, je ne crois pas. Je suis presque sûr que le Lapin de Pâques est un mec. Ce sont des oeufs de poule, et les parents les teignent, et alors les enfants vont les chercher dans le jardin."

La mythologie humaine était souvent excentrique, mais ça c'était tout simplement ridicule. "Qu'est ce que des lapins en chocolat et des oeufs cachés prétendent avoir à faire avec la résurrection de Jésus ?"

C'était une question évidente, d'après Castiel, mais elle prit Dean par surprise. "J'en sais rien, mec. Je suis pas vraiment branché Jésus, et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait ce truc quand j'étais gamin. Je connais juste par la télé."

"Je vois," dit Castiel. Il soupçonnait fortement une blague de la part de Dean. Dean abusait quelque fois de son incapacité à faire la différence entre les choses bizarres inventées et les choses bizarres que les humains faisaient vraiment. Comme quand ils étaient à Wahsington D.C, et que Dean lui avait raconté que les cars remplis d'enfants portant des ceintures oranges étaient des "tributs", et avaient été sélectionné pour se combattre à mort dans une émission de télé-réalité. Etant donné ce que Castiel avait pu voir de la télé-réalité, cela paraissait plausible, mais Sam l'avait rassuré en lui disant que les enfants faisaient en fait partie d'une organisation paramilitaire appelée "les patrouilles de sécurité" et n'étaient pas en danger.

Castiel décida qu'il devrait interroger Sam à propos de ce supposé "lapin de la résurrection".

Castiel se manifesta, et Dean l'accueillit gaiement avec les nouvelles "_Sam partit grande salle du pêché, pour chasser pierres parlantes_".

Castiel réfléchit, puis chercha dans la pièce une quelconque indication qui lui permettrait d'y trouver du sens. Finalement, il dit en anglais, "Sam est allé dans "une grande salle du pêché" ?" Il était dérouté, et légèrement inquiet pour la sécurité de Sam.

"Quoi ? Non !" rit Dean. "C'est ce que j'ai dit ? J'essayais de dire que Sam est allé à l'Apple Store pour acheter un Iphone."

En énochéen, le mot pour "pêché" était le même mot que pour "pomme", mais l'éventualité que Sam soit partit chasser dans une "grande salle de pommes" avait été si peu vraisemblable que Castiel ne l'avait même pas considérée.

"C'est une phrase difficile," lui assura Castiel. Dean aimait l'embêter sur sa difficulté à s'adapter à la culture américaine, mais il était facilement gêné quand il pensait pouvoir paraître lui-même faible et incompétent. Castiel s'inquiétait que si Dean sache à quoi son énochéen ressemblait il veuille arrêter de le parler. "Il n'y a pas de mots en énochéen pour "store", "téléphone", ou "acheter"," dit-il.

"Il n'y a pas de mot pour "boutique" ? demanda Dean d'un air incrédule. "Et il n'y a pas de mot pour "voiture", ou "rock'n'roll", ou "tarte" non plus. Sérieusement, de quoi vous parlez là haut ?"

"De la gloire de Dieu", dit Castiel. C'était seulement vrai en partie. Il avait parlé de beaucoup de choses, avec beaucoup de gens, mais s'il disait à Dean que lui et sa garnison avait vécu joyeusement depuis des siècles sans boutique, voitures, rock'n'roll, ou tartes, il doutait que Dean le croit.

"Ok, donc, comment tu dirais "Sam est allé à l'Apple Store pour acheter un Iphone" en énochéen ?" demanda Dean.

Castiel était certain qu'il ne dirait pas ça, en énochéen ou aucune autre langue. "_Sam est partit se ravitailler_," proposa-t-il.

La kitchenette du studio à la semaine que Dean habitait en ce moment était pleine de fumée quand Castiel arriva. Il évalua la situation et considéra que Dean n'était pas blessé, et que peu importe ce qui avait brûlé était maintenant éteint, ne provoquant pas d'autre dégât à la pièce qu'une grosse portion de mur noirci au dessus du four.

"_Pourquoi y-a-t-il eu le feu ?_" demanda-t-il en énochéen.

Dean ignora l'invite à pratiquer ses compétences linguistiques. "Parce que j'ai fait brûler ces putains de lasagnes, voilà pourquoi." Il fit un geste vers un plat en verre remplit par une masse noire, durcie qui ressemblait à du charbon.

"Pourquoi faisais-tu des lasagnes ?" Castiel ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Dean cuisiner un jour, ni même l'avoir vu quelque part dans une cuisine.

"Parce que c'est la seule chose que je sais faire, autre que des hot-dog-aroni." Cela ne répondit pas vraiment à la question de Castiel, mais Dean paraissait énervé - de loin plus énervé qu'il devrait l'être à cause de lasagnes brûlées- et Castiel ne voulait pas plus le provoquer.

Dean leva les yeux sur le mur. "Bon, c'est le dépôt de garantie," dit-il amèrement.

"Où est Sam ?" demanda Castiel. Les mauvaises humeurs de Dean étaient souvent provoquées par une dispute avec son frère.

"Il ne restait plus que des chambres individuelles, donc on a dû prendre des chambres séparées. ça va, parce qu'il nous reste toujours l'argent qu'on a gagné au tournoi de poker d'Atlantic City." La réponse de Dean ne semblait pas induire que Sam soit la source du problème, mais la seule autre personne qui contrariait régulièrement Dean comme ça était Castiel lui-même, et il ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Il était juste venu.

"Les putains de lasagnes ont prit feu - je ne savais même pas que les pâtes le pouvaient - et donc j'ai renversé la bouteille de vin dessus pour éteindre le feu," dit Dean, et fit un geste vers une pagaille de verre brisé et de vin grumeleux dans l'angle. "Donc j'espère que ça te va de la tarte et du whisky pour dîner."

"Je ne mange pas," dit Castiel, ne sachant pas pourquoi Dean se préoccupait si soudainement de le nourrir.

Dean passa une main sur son visage "Non, tu ne manges pas, hein ? C'était débile", dit-il, principalement pour lui-même. "Bien, je vais manger de la tarte et boire du whisky, et tu peux me regarder."

"D'accord," dit Castiel. Il était rare qu'ils se retrouvent à passer une soirée entière ensemble. Il ferait avec joie tout ce que Dean voudrait.

Dean sourit légèrement à cela, la tête inclinée comme si c'était un secret. Il s'appuya sur le comptoir, et attrapa une boite blanche qui se révéla contenir une tarte entière. Dean ne s'embêta pas à la couper. Il prit seulement la fourchette en plastique attachée au couvercle et commença à creuser son chemin vers le centre.

Castiel s'assit à côté de lui, son bras droit heurtant le bras gauche de Dean. Le visage de Dean était couvert de suie, et il sentait la fumée et le désarroi. Toutefois après quelques minutes, Castiel sentit Dean commencer à se détendre, le pouvoir sacré qu'il trouvait dans la tarte faisant peu à peu son effet.

"Allez," dit Dean, tendant une fourchette pleine de tarte. "Je sais que tu ne manges pas habituellement, mais ça va complètement te faire changer d'avis."

Castiel se pencha en avant et laissa Dean presser le brunâtre morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche. Il y avait quelque chose d'intime dans ce geste qui lui donna envie d'attirer Dean plus près. Quand il prit une bouchée, cependant, il trouva la masse collante et trop sucrée de cerise cuite intolérablement douce, et tellement épaisse qu'il pouvait à peine l'avaler. Il aurait de loin préféré manger des fruits frais.

"C'est... intéressant," dit-il, conscient de l'importance que Dean attachait à cette nourriture là. Son degoût avait du transparaître sur son visage, cependant, car Dean secoua la tête, stupéfait.

"Tu es littéralement la seule personne sur terre qui n'aime pas la tarte aux cerises, tu le sais ?" Il ne semblait pas offensé. Plus amusé.

Castiel prit une gorgée du verre de whisky de Dean pour enlever le goût de la tarte. Il apprécia beaucoup. C'était vif et brillant, et ça avait le même goût que Dean.

Quand il leva les yeux, Dean le regardait les yeux baissés, un demi-sourire sur le visage. Castiel l'embrassa. Sa bouche était collante et trop sucrée pour Castiel, mais il s'en fichait.

Quand Dean s'écarta finalement pour respirer, il dit "Je suis désolé pour ce soir. Je suis nul concernant ce genre de chose, même en temps normal, et avec un ange qui est aussi un gars en quelque sorte, j'ai juste..." Il leva les bras au ciel. "Je ne sais pas ce que je fais."

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais non plus." dit Castiel, avec le plus grand sérieux. Il espérait que Dean explique finalement pourquoi il avait été si contrarié.

Au lieu de ça, Dean rit. "Tu ne sais pas, hein ? Tout ce que j'ai dit depuis que tu es arrivé n'a été que des reproches, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas tout." dit Castiel, essayant d'être généreux.

Dean soupira. "Ils n'avaient pas vraiment que des chambres simples. C'est juste ce que j'ai dit à Sam. J'ai pensé, étant donné que j'ai de l'argent en plus, que ce serait cool de pouvoir passer quelques nuits seul avec toi, tu vois ?"

Dean dit cela comme si ça expliquait tout, mais Castiel secoua la tête. Il savait pourquoi Dean voulait être seul avec lui, mais pas ce que les lasagnes, le vin et la tarte avait à voir avec ça.

"Bon d'accord," dit Dean. "Que dis tu de ça ?" Il passa en énochéen. "_Pourquoi feu ? Moi essayer de faire plutôt joyeuse séance de baiser à toi_". Il fit un geste vers les dégâts de la fumée sur le mur. "_Maintenant partit. Voilà pourquoi feu._"

Pour une fois, Castiel savait exactement ce que Dean voulait dire :

"_Oui_," dit-il "_Je t'aime aussi._"


End file.
